Sara Janning
|Nick = |Kids = |Parents = |Spouse = |Siblings = |Issues# = |First = - |Last = - |OName = |Status = |Species = |Race = |Hair = |Eyes = |AKids = |Series = }} Bio Sara Janning was a young girl that lived on the world of Yamivol Prime, an unaffiliated world that the Chimera Imperium targeted and was slated for conquest. Sara's family was among those slaughtered during the initial invasion, however the trauma she experienced seeing her loved ones massacred caused her to awaken her Sigil, which appears at the base of her back, wiping out the Chimera Imperial forces, leaving her the only survivor. In The Comics Years after the Yamivol Incident, Sara lives as ice harvester on the frozen world of Severan. After getting off from a double shift from her job, she makes an acquaintance of Jason Bryce, a new arrival. She reluctantly agrees to guide him to his destination before setting off to Isaiah, an old scientist who helped her mask her DNA from the Imperium. After delivering her Rover, a Carapoid she found in the ice, he warns her that he may not be able to hide her presence indefinitely. The next day bringing Rover, she is assigned a shift with Jason, much to her displeasure. Both survey an area however when Rover beginning cutting the ice, it causes the ground to collapse into a cave, containing an ancient ship made by the Progenitors. Sara is knocked unconscious, but Jason is killed while attempting to open the vessel. Once she awakens with the assistance of Rover, who opens the vessel, she begins to explore the find. However when she attempts to open the exit of the ship, Sara collapses. Rover then takes to above the surface back toward the base where she witnesses the carnage of Imperial soldiers slaughtering the colony. Sara taking a lower powered cutter, manages to save Isaiah from death, defeating all the soldiers, but later is exhausted and stunned at her power. After patching up Isiah's injuries, Sara apologizes to the old man for the colony's fate, believing the Imperium is here for her, but the old make rebukes her apologies stating it was not her fault. She realizes that she left Rover out on the ice and opts to retrieve him. Outside she overhears some of the surviving miners talk of the Imperial cruisers in orbit, and that their target is Jason Bryce, making her confused, until she realized Bryce may have copied her DNA print and used it on the colony's gene sniffers when they went on shift together. In order to gain the unique DNA she possesses, Emperor Herus sent his children, The Progeny to retrieve he. The Progeny easily overwhelm Sara bringing her back to their ship for testing and analysis. Sara awakens to find herself in a quaint village with Herus, who appears as a respectable vigorous man. He explains all this to be taking place in her mind as tries to win her over to the Imperium. Whilst they are talking his children have Sara in a test tube, studying her genetic structure trying to understand how her Sigil changed her. Sara refused after the pain and loss of her family Herus was responsible for, leading the emperor to manipulate the vision, holding her by the hand over an abyss. Sara breaks the illusion using the power of her Sigil, awakening to find herself in constraints. She unleashes her power, destroying the Progeny's ship and walking out unscathed and greeted by Isiah and Rover. Sara tells them that Herus is coming for her tells him to warn the colonists to escape, alas there are no available ships to use, until Rover points out the vessel they found. Using her Sigil at the encouragement of Isiah Sara discovers she has the ability to control the ship with her mind. Activating the vessel, Sara brings it out of the ice, and after retrieving the surviving colonists she heads into space to confront the seven Imperial ships. She easily destroys the Imperial cruisers with ease using her new vessel, but when she turns to target the Emperor's vessel, Herus uses telepathy to distract her so he can use his particle cannon to destroy her. However she once again breaks free using her powers, and activates the hyperspace drive. The ship escape, but Sara and Isiah wonder where the destination with Sara believing the ship will taken them to the Progenitors. Quotes Gallery